Let's do the timewarp again
by Darth Oddish
Summary: What will happen when the NCC-1701 gets thrown back in time? A TOS/ENT Crossover with Sp/Ch & Tr/T'P. Finished
1. Chapter 1

Let's do the timewarp again

Let's do the timewarp again.

Darth Oddish

2008

The titel of this story is named after one of the songs from the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

--

Within this story I disregard the ST:Enterprise episode These are the voyages... and all the events that it includes. I also confirm the relationships between Spock /Chapel and T'Pol/Trip. If you don't like this pairing, please do not read this story.

Thoughts are shown in italics and conversations through a vulcan bond are written in "italics with quotation marks." Underlined sentences are spoken in vulcan, but since I cannot write or speak that language, it will be in English.

--

" Capt'n! The engine went offlin'! What's happenin' ?"

Captain Kirk held on to his seat on the bridge while his mind was working overtime. What the hell is happening here? He thought while trying to formulate an answer to his Chief Engineer.

" Can you fix it, Scotty?" He then replied.

" Sorry sir, but I don't even know what's wrong with the thin'!" Came the answer from the com.

" Keptin, Look!" Shouted a voice from behind navigation.

Kirk turned around and watched the viewscreen while it displayed a giant emerging wormhole. "Spock!?" he said while turning his chair and looking questionably at his science officer. The ship was still steerless and out of control.

" I believe that wormhole is emitting radiation from which the particular effects are still unknown. Nevertheless, it is the explanation for the immense power drain from the engine that caused them to go offline." Spock said wile keeping his eyes on his screens. " I also believe it is growing from the power it is draining from our ship."

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Kirk said. He was almost on the floor because of the rather violent shakes the ship was now experiencing.

"Negative, Captain." Spock said. He now looked up. "In my opinion, every move we make will increase the wormhole's diameter and the damages to our ship will be more extensive."

"How much time till we hit the thing?" Came a voice from the elevators. It sounded rather irritated.

Without looking to the source, Spock replied: " Estimated time to collision; 52.2 seconds."

This statement was finished with a big bang from an exploding unit and a yelp from the man that was behind it. McCoy raced to him and administered his medicine.

" Coremen to the bridge!" Kirk said in the com. While the doctor was tending his patient.

" 3.4 seconds to collision." The steady voice from the corner said and they all watched the viewscreen which was almost pitch black.

They all clung to their seats and waited for the impact.

--

" Captain, the sensors are detecting something unfamiliar." Said the vulcan at the science station.

Captain Jonathan Archer, who was just getting bored signing papers, jumped off his chair and looked at the screen where T'Pol was trying to scan the new phenomenon.

" Tucker to Archer" came the sound from the com.

"Archer here, go ahead Trip" the captain replied while his stare was still fixed at the screen.

" Something is draining power from the engines, I can't find the source!"

" T'Pol?" Archer said while looking at her.

"This wormhole is the source of the drain, but I do not believe it is growing any further." She said while still trying to adjust the sensors.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and a ship emerged from the hole. Within the next few seconds, the hole shrunk and disappeared. The bridge crew looked dazed at the screen. The ship was closer now and the text on the hull said; USS Enterprise NCC-1701.

" What the..." Was the only thing Archer could think, so he just said it.

"Trip, you should come up here..." He said into the com. And closed the link.

In the meantime on the other Enterprise's bridge, the crew was lying on the floor. Kirk was the first one to regain consciousness and looked around. His crew was awakening and the first one he looked at was his science officer. He wanted an explanation and their position. While the rest of the crew was almost on their feet, his first officer was still sitting dazed of the foot of his console. Kirk lifted himself from the floor and approached him, something wasn't right.

"Spock, are you okay?"

The vulcan looked up and saw his captain looking at him with a very worried face. "Yes captain." He said and tried to stand. This wasn't the best idea since he needed the assistance from his friend to complete the move.

"Are you sure?"Kirk said, the concern still embedded in his eyes. But before Spock could answer there was a loud gasp from the other side of the room and McCoy's voice sounded "Look!". They all turned and looked at the screen at which the doctor pointed his outstretched arm.

On the screen was a ship, It was an old NX-class vessel with the name Enterprise painted in big letters on the hull. After a silence there was a beep from the communications panel.

"They're hailing us, captain!" Uhura said. The pitch of her voice indicated that a part of her still thought this was a giant joke.

"On screen" Kirk said with the steadiest voice he could find. Spock was already scanning the vessel, so that problem could wait. He walked to the center seat but didn't sat down. Spock completed his scans and joined him, standing in his position after the captain's chair while McCoy completed the scene.

"The ship is real, captain. Although I cannot confirm it with readings from a nearby planet, since they are too far away, I believe we have been transported back in time to the mid-22nd century." Spock said to Kirk a moment before the viewscreen flashed to the face of another captain.

"I am Captain Archer of the Starship Enterprise, who are you?" Archer couldn't think of any other opening line at this moment what costed him a glare from T'Pol. As far as vulcans could glare anyway. He looked at his viewscreen again and behind him he heard Trip come in. Together they watched the other Enterprise's crew in silence.

How far can we inform them? Kirk thought while formulating an answer. He was looking at one of the most famous captain's in starfleet history, if not THE most famous one.

"I am Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise, I believe there has been an accident. May we come on board?"

Archer turned and looked at Reed, who after a short look at his screen nodded.

"Are you able to dock?" Archer asked.

"We'll beam aboard. You do have a transporter?" Kirk said, suddenly realizing this was not his century.

"We have, We will meet you there in five minutes. Archer out." He nodded at Hoshi and said "T'Pol, Trip, Malcolm, let's give them a warm welcome. And Malcolm, bring a phaser."

"Aye sir." Came the reply and Malcolm was gone.

"He's too enthusiastic about this..." Trip said while shaking his head. They walked to the turbolift.

"Travis, you have the bridge." Archer said and the doors of the lift closed.

--


	2. Chapter 2

The frizzling noise of the transporter sounded and three forms appeared

The frizzling noise of the transporter sounded and three forms appeared. Archer braced, he wasn't sure of what was happening.

The three men on the platform stepped forward and Kirk extended his hand. Archer grabbed it and they shook hands. Kirk wanted to make introductions, but Spock spoke first;

" Commander Reed, please withdraw your weapon. As you can see, we are not armed."

The NX-01 crew looked stunned at this statement, except for T'Pol, Malcolm turned bright red. He tugged his phaser away, but didn't really brought it out of reach.

Spock followed his movements but didn't comment, after all, this was a strange incident. The man couldn't know who they were.

"How did you know his name?" Trip spitted out as impulsive as always.

Spock looked at his captain who answered the question. " We believe we're from your future and brought here by some sort of energy draining wormhole, we don't know why and how and we don't know how to get back either. You were all part of the mandatory courses on the academy."

After this statement there was a silence. It was ended by another remark from Trip. "I would like to know your names, though it seems unnecessary to state ours."

"Off course, I am sorry. My name is captain Kirk and these are my science and first officer Spock and dr. McCoy the ship's physician."

"Shall we continue this conversation in the conference room?" Archer said. He was still trying to digest this new information. After a confirmation he led the others down the hall.

When they were almost near the turbolift, they heard a loud thumb behind them, followed by a loud "Spock!" from McCoy. Kirk spun round and saw that his first officer had fallen to the floor and hit his head against one of the bulkheads. McCoy kneeled next to him and started scanning while Archer called Phlox through the com.

Kirk kneeled next to Spock. He looked very worried. "What's happened?" He asked McCoy who was still scanning. "We have to get him to sickbay." Was the only thing McCoy answered. The explanation has to wait.

The others stood motionless next to them, there wasn't anything they could do. Trip saw a green substance leak to the floor. He wondered what it was until he heard a voice in his mind through the bond. "Blood" and after that word he couldn't look at it anymore, though he'd seen blood countless times. Maybe it's the color. He thought.

In the meantime, Phlox had arrived. The denobulan doctor didn't smile this time. He sat down next to McCoy who asked: "Are you the doctor?" when Phlox confirmed it they fell into a medical dialogue from which the others couldn't understand a word.

Kirk backed up, but before he could signal to Scotty to get a transporter lock, he was already being hailed. "Kirk here." He said unsure.

"Chapel here sir, is Spock okay?" came the voice from the communicator.

How did she... Kirk thought, but again his answer was interrupted, now by McCoy.

"You'd better come here, Chris." The Doctor answered to her. "He needs your help."

"Right away Len." She said and gone she was.

"I'll explain later." McCoy said to Kirk who was watching with a puzzled expression. He wasn't in control anymore.

They managed to get Spock to sickbay which was fortunately not far. He was placed on one of the beds and both doctors monitored his brainwaves until Christine arrived.

"What happened?" Trip send through the bond. He wasn't quite skilled in sending words through the bond, but this time he had to know.

"I am not certain, but I believe it has something to do with his bond." T'Pol sent back. It didn't satisfy Trip's curiosity or settle his worry, but it did tell him that T'Pol too was worried, which meant it was quite serious.

Archer watched them from the other side of the bed. He knew something was going on between his officers. It looks like they have a conversation. He thought, although he didn't knew how. He dismissed it when a young woman entered the room, led by one of his crewmen.

Everyone watched as she looked at all of them. She nodded and a blush appeared when she walked towards the doctor and Spock. "What happened?" She said to McCoy, but her stare stayed fixed at Spock. Her voice trembled a bit.

"We'll explain later." The doctor replied. "try to reach him."

Christime placed her hand gently on his face and concentrated. The room was holding his breath.

--

"Spock, where are you?" Christine said when she entered his mind. He had learned her to do that in case something happened. And this qualified for the category. She walked through the dessert, which was obviously somewhere on Vulcan. "Spock!" There were no replies, but she did here sobs coming from behind a great rock. She walked around it and found a small vulcan boy crying. "Spock, what happened?" She said gentle when she went to sit besides him, her arm around his shoulders.

The boy crawled onto her lap and after some time: "It is so quiet, my parents are gone." The words were very soft, but Christine could here them very clear. She understood his problems now.

"I will be with you until they return, but you have to come back with me." She said gentle and took his hand. Together they walked back.

--

In real time, it took Christine 20 minutes to come back. Everyone had been worried sick, but nobody had said a word. They awoke simultaneously from their meld. Spock looked dazed. "Thank you." He said with a hoarse voice and they touched fingers.

The rest of the room looked something elsewhere. It looks like something very intimate. Trip thought. "It is."came the response from T'Pol. "I believe this gesture is similar to your kiss, but it is more spiritual."

"We could try it some time." Trip replied and a grin appeared on his face. T'Pol stayed stoically, but her eyes twinkled.

McCoy walked towards Kirk. He knew Jim was holding himself back, but was aching to know what was going on. Fortunately for him, he was entitled to.

The doctor motioned Archer and T'Pol to come closer. She might be able to add to or correct the doctors' conclusion.

"Ya all know that vulcans don't easily with the people around them." He began softly, not to disturb the others. He looked at Commander Tucker for a second and continued. "With some people they even form a bond."

Archer looked at T'Pol for a confirmation. "We are always connected to our parents and feel them in our minds. This is the same with mates and our offspring. But only with our mate is communication through the bond possible." She added to the doctor's statement.

Trip felt more uncomfortable by the second, he tried to evade Jon's gaze who was pinned at him. The others didn't notice and keep looking at the doctor.

In the meantime McCoy continued his explanation; "The abrupt disconnection of his parental bonds when we were thrown back in time made him mentally instable."

Kirk nodded. "That's why he was so dazed when we exited the wormhole."

"I believe he tried to hide it, but he couldn't handle it anymore in the corridor and slipped into a coma." The doctor added.

"I don't understand." Archer said when he had torn his gaze from Trip. "Why did he come out of it when your nurse touched him?" He looked at the doctor, waiting for an answer. The doctor had turned red and looked at his captain, not knowing if he had the right to tell.

Kirk saw his friends agony and decided to answer this one. "They… are bonded too." He had decided to say it tactical, but when Archer looked at him with a non-understanding face he had to elaborate. "They are married."

Archer's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder to the couple near the bed. Phlox had stopped his scans and was waiting for their talk to end while staying out of the way for the couple on the examining table. Spock was sitting upwards and they were touching fingers. It was as if they were having a conversation,but they didn't use words. He turned around and after a short glance at T'Pol and Trip; "I see…" He stepped out of the group and walked to Phlox.

"Ah, Captain." The denobulan said. "Are you finished?" he said while giving one of hi s smiles.

"Yes, we are. Is he all right?"

Phlox eyed Archer who looked at the bed, genuinely concerned. "physically, he's in perfect health, but I believe he needs a lot of mental support before he is back to his old self."

In the meantime Kirk and McCoy had approached the bed. Spock turned and spoke first with his eyes evading theirs; "Captain, I believe I must apologies. I should have told the doctor about this, and…"

He was cut-off by Kirk who spoke firmly. "I don't want to hear such things, Spock! You know it was not your fault." And gently he added: "How do you feel?"

Finally Spock looked up. He met Kirks blue eyes which showed genuine concern. "Doctor Phlox says I am physically in perfect condition." He said. Christine, who didn't said a word, afraid to disturb this conversation, gave him a meaningful glance.

Kirk looked at McCoy. "And mentally?"

"He does need some attention there, although I cannot help him with that. I DO think he needs to remain in sickbay." McCoy replied.

"I do not believe so, doctor." Spock said. "I am capable of working."Kirk looked from one to another, he knew Spock hated confinement to sickbay, but with medical issues he had to listen to the doctor. "There is a lot of work to be done." Spock added to pursue McCoy.

"I think he can do something, we have to get home." Kirk added, if it came to sickbay matters, Spock and Kirk were always on one line of thoughts.

McCoy looked from one to another and his face grew grimmer. "Okay, but you have to report every 12 hours and take lots of breaks, preferably with friends." He finally said. He then turned around grumbling something like 'getting stuff to replace this old rubbish' and 'those dammed green-blooded pointy ears'. The doors of sickbay closed with a swoosh and there was a silence between the remaining members.

"Shall we continue to your conference room?" Kirk said trying to break the silence. Archer nodded and led the way.

"I thought bigotry would be extinct in your time." Archer said when they were walking in the corridor. Kirk looked at him and replied: "The doctor isn't a bigot, captain. He just hates to loose arguments from our science officer." He added a wide grin to that last statement.

--


	3. Chapter 3

"And this caused your energy loss and our arrival in this century

"And this caused your energy loss and our arrival in this century." Spock concluded his explanation of the events. He looked weary but apparently his brains were functioning at top speed. He walked back to his seat while his mind was already doing the calculations for the trip home.

"Will you help us?" Kirk said to Archer and indirectly addressing his whole crew.

Archer looked at his first- and second officer who both nodded. "Yes, we will, but it may not be as productive as you expect. You do have superior technology we don't know about, but we will give you our full cooperation and some quarters to stay if you wish."

"Thank you." His counterpart from the NCC-1701 said. "Because of the risk we alter time, we will work on board your ship. Our chief engineer, Lieutenant-Commander Scott will work on the repairs of our engine together with your crew and Commander Spock will calculate everything for the trip back."

"Can you travel in time?" Commander Tucker said with disbelieve.

"We have our methods." Kirk replied with a grin and no intention to elaborate.

"Because of our… delay, it has become late. I invite you and your officers to dinner." Archer said.

"Thank you, I will inform them." Kirk said and opened his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Scott here captain." A voice with no doubt a Scottish accent replied.

"We have been invited to dinner, please assemble all officers and beam over. Give crewman Keaves command, he will be pleased with that."

"Yes sir, anything else?" the Scott replied.

"Yes, you will start tomorrow with the repairs of our engines and the help of Commander Tucker. Because of the danger to the timeline you have to do most of the work here, so you should bring you sleeping gear over."

"Yes sir!" Scott replied. He tried to keep the excitement from his voice, but it didn't work. Tucker was one of his 'youth-heroes'. "Scott out."

"Shall we?" Archer said, this was his terrain. He led the group to the mess with a smile.

--

Kirk felt stuffed. Replicator food was good and full of nutritionist, but this ship had a real cook and real food to go with it! Even Spock had eaten until he couldn't anymore and that was an anomaly. Thanks to T'Pol there was some vulcan dish that apparently was his favorite.

"This dinner was fantastic!" McCoy said when their plates were being removed.

"I canna agree more to that." Scott added, he too looked filled to the core, and that was a rare sight.

"Did I hear we could sleep here?" Uhura said. She had been talking to Hoshi all evening and in many different languages.

"There is room in my quarters." Hoshi offered.

"I will show you your quarters if you wish." Travis offered. He too had a full conversation behind him, only his' was with Hikaru Sulu. They all followed and were shown to their rooms. Only Spock and Christine stayed behind and wandered to the observation deck. There were some seats there of which they made grateful use.

"We should have seats too on the observation deck." Christine sent. "Indeed, it is most comfortable." They sat next to eachother and Spock moved his arm so that it surrounded Christine. She in turn leaned against him and together they watched the stars in comfortable silence.

At the doors of the room was Commander Tucker. He sat in a corner so no-one could see or detect him, or so he thought. He observed the behavior of the couple on the couch when words entered his mind. "It is not polite to intrude someone's privacy." Trip felt caught like a little boy with his hand in the cookie-jar. "How did ya…"He turned around and saw T'Pol on the other side of the corridor, watching him closely. He sighted softly and stood up. Together they walked through the corridors. "I just wanted to know how others…" He didn't know how to end that sentence so he didn't. "I was under the impression that you were an explorer." T'Pol sent him with a mischievous glance in her eyes. Trip smiled wide and they walked on, hand in hand in the empty corridor.

--


	4. Chapter 4

The next day went fast

The next day went fast. The whole crew was working hard and Commander Scott was both the happiest and the busiest man on board. Doctors McCoy and Phlox were discussing medical issues and handling the occasional plasma burns in between. T'Pol and Spock were calculating the variables who were needed for the trip home and Porthos waggled his tale at every new person he met.

Everything went on as it should until about 2 o'clock, Kirk was just having a discussion with Archer when he was being hailed by his chief engineer. "Scott to Kirk." He looked at Archer and replied. "Kirk here."

"Captain, I think we have a problem, ye should come down to engineerin' and see for yerself."

"On my way, Kirk out." Both captains looked at eachother and went down to main engineering.

"Captain we have a wee bit of a problem sir." Scott said as soon they had arrived.

"What is it Scotty?" Kirk said and the Commander turned and grabbed a schematic padd. "Look sirs." He began. "We are almost don' with the repairs which are progressin' great by the way and we just miss one tiny component which they didn't knew to exist." He showed them the schematic and pointed to a highlighted part.

"You are saying that we're stuck here because this component can't be made and doesn't exist yet?" Kirk tried to simplify it.

"In theory, yes sir. But Mr.. Tucker had an idea." The last part of his comment made them turn to Trip who stood one step further.

"What is it, Trip?" Archer said.

"I thought that maybe the vulcans have it cap'n. They are a bit ahead of us…" Tucker replied. He didn't like to admit that they were behind, but he had to face the truth this time.

"I don't think we can just fly to Vulcan and ask for the component." Kirk said in deep thought.

"I believe I know a way… Archer said and led the way. He was followed by a stunned Kirk and Tucker. Scott stayed behind, he hated to leave engines unmonitored, even if they weren't his own."

--

The doors of the turbolift opened and three men emerged. The vulcans at the science station didn't even looked at the doors and were glued to the monitor. I don't think I can bring him to brake that habit. Kirk thought. Archer walked to the pair. "T'Pol, can you do something for me?" he said. She tore her glare from the screen and looked at the new arrivals. Spock too had stopped his work. "We need to contact Soval, and not through the official channels."

T'Pol looked at him for a second and nodded. The two of them walked into the captain's ready room.

"Who's Soval?" Kirk asked Spock. He liked history, but he didn't knew every vulcan in history.

"In this time, he is the vulcan ambassador to Earth, captain." Spock said.

"He's sort of T'Pol's mentor, a father if ye like." Trip added when he saw Kirk asking himself why Archer couldn't contact the guy himself.

He nodded and turned to Spock. "What have you found so far." He said to pass the time.

--

" Greetings Ambassador." T'Pol said when Soval's face appeared on the screen.

"Indeed." Soval said, he looked very surprised, for a vulcan... "Is there something urgent to discuss?" he added that when he saw Archer standing behind her.

"The captain has an urgent request." She said and stepped away from the console. Archer sat down in her seat. "Mr.. Ambassador, please listen to my story, it may seem strange, but I can assure you that it is the truth."

Soval leaned back in his seat. He felt that this could be a long story.

--

Tucker and Kirk were grateful to Archer when he exited his room. They had been lectured about time travel and all it's boring formula's by Spock who didn't seem to stop.

"He wants to... see you first." Archer said to his counterpart. "He is willing to help us, but isn't sure of your identity. He will arrive in about 2 hours in a freighter." Kirk nodded. It was out of his hands now.

2 hours later a rigelian freighter docked. Archer and T'Pol stood besides the doors to welcome the ambassador. The doors opened and the grey vulcan entered the ship. "Welcome on board, ambassador." The Captain said.

"Thank you, captain." He said and turned. "It is good to see you again, sub-commander."

"I concur, ambassador."

They walked to the conference room, where some of the other Enterprise's officers where. It was an oval table where on one side, Kirk, McCoy, Spock, Chapel and Scott where and the other side was occupied with Tucker and Reed. When Soval entered the room, they all stood up. T'Pol walked to Trip and took the seat next to him. They all sat down and there was an awkward silence when Soval studied each person of Kirk's crew. His eyes rested a bit longer on Spock and seemed to penetrate the table under which they were holding hands.

"Greetings." He said finally to Kirk with a penetrating gaze.

Are vulcans capable of scanning people with their gaze? Kirk thought. "The same to you, sir." He answered while holding his breath. What was this guy thinking of them?

"You claim to be from the future?" He asked.

"We do not claim to, sir, we are." McCoy said. He couldn't let this tension go on. His comment revoked a 'death' glance from Kirk.

"What is your name, sir." Soval asked the doctor. McCoy's bluntness seemed to amuse him.

"I'm dr. Leonard H. McCoy. The ship's physician." He said with proud and straightened his back.

Kirk addressed Soval and introduced his crew. It would be a much faster way.

"Can you prove your claims?" He said to Kirk, ignoring McCoy's remark.

"We can, but we won't." Kirk said. He had thought long of his answer to this question, which was inevitable. "We hope you will help us, and we do everything ourselves to make sure that we will get home. But we won't risk the timeline, whatever the consequences will be." He looked at his staff and received confirmative nods.

"What will you do when I refuse?" Soval asked.

"We will continue to seek new ways to get home and try not to get in the way."

"I see." Soval said and sunk into deep thoughts. "Can I see the schematics for the part you need?" He asked after a while.

Scotty reached into his pocket and passes along the padd.

"I see." Soval said again when he had examined it. He looked at Kirk again and nodded. "I will help you, how soon do you require the device?"

"There was a little cheer and they all thanked the ambassador. He arranged for the part to be transported in secret and it would arrive this evening. All they had to do now was for Trip and Scotty to make everything ready for a quick installation and for Spock to make the final calculations.

--

That evening, Soval entered the mess-hall. It was quite crowded but he did saw a spot next to T'Pol. "Sub-Commander, may I join you?"

T'Pol looked up from her padd. "Of course sir." Soval slid into one of the unoccupied seats and watched T'Pol. "Can I help you, ambassador?"

"You seem to be more at ease. Is there a reason?" He said in vulcan so the other crewmembers couldn't understand.

"Do I have to have a reason?" She counteracted.

"Does it relate to Mr.. Tucker?" He said with a hintfull tone only T'Pol could hear.

"I do not understand what you are implying, ambassador." T'Pol said and focused back on her padd.

"I believe yo do. I saw the connection, you are bonded are you not?" T'Pol turned her head and looked into his staring eyes. This lasted some minutes before any of them spoke again.

"That is non of your concern." She said finally.

"I know it is not, but I would like to know about it. I would be very pleased." Soval counteracted and T'Pol stared back into his eyes. He looked very pleased, for a vulcan.

"I do not understand." She said.

"I believe that you, how do humans say it, fit together. Maybe you should observe Commander Spock and dr. Chapel, while you can."

T'Pol looked at him, stunned as a vulcan can be. They both looked up when someone placed a tray on the table and sat down. "I will leave you two alone." Soval said and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Trip said while he unfolded his napkin.

T'Pol watched him leave. Maybe I should pay more attention to them. She thought.

--


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Kirk walked into the mess-hall for dinner

The next day, Kirk walked into the mess-hall for dinner. He had been working all morning to make the necessary preparations for the trip home. He filled his plate with something delicious and decided to join Archer in the corner. At the first table he passed, someone grabbed his shirt and he had to make an emergency stop to prevent the food from landing on the floor. Kirk turned to see who had halted him and was confronted with an overly enthusiastic McCoy.

"Hey, Jim! Why don't you com sit down here with us. I have just found out some fascinating details about denobulan medicine and physiology!" The doctor said while waving with his arms.

Kirk looked at the other end of the table and saw a very widely smiling Phlox. "No thanks, Bones, I'll wait for the summary." He said and walked on. Now he looked a bit closer, almost all of the tables where occupied with counterparts of both Enterprise's. At his left were Uhura and Sato talking in some weird alien language and at his right were Sulu and Mayweather discussing something with a pile of padds next to them. In the corner was a table with Checkov and Reed who apparently were talking about weapons.

Kirk walked on until he arrived at the farest most table in the room which was occupied by one man and his dog. Porthos waggled his tale unenthusiastic when he saw Kirk. Archer had seen it and looked up. "Can I sit here?" Kirk asked.

"Sure." Jon answered and removed some padds. Kirk sat down and together they enjoyed their meals.

They were having a nice conversation about sports when Spock walked in. He seemed lost with his tray in his hand, so Kirk decided to wave. Spock lifted his eyebrow in a most vulcan manner, but decided to join the two captains anyway. He placed his tray at the table and sat down. "Are you done with the calculations?" Archer asked politely.

"Yes captain, I finished them." He said while looking with some kind of distaste at Kirk who was eating a hamburger.

"Have you been up all night for that?" Kirk asked when he had finished his bite.

"No, sir. Christine would not let me. She said I would be drained mentally and physically and therefore I was not allowed."Spock answered. There was a bit of annoyment in his voice, only Kirk could detect. Both captains tried to hold their laughs and quickly focused on their food.

Their attention was drawn by a sudden metallic 'clang'. They looked up and Trip joined their table. "Are the engines ready?" Kirk asked.

"Yes sir. Mr.. Scott and I just finished them." The chief engineer answered. He was looking forward to his catfish the cook made for him.

"I'm sorry for the delay, if I had worked all night, It had been ready sooner." He added with some annoyment in his voice.

"I thought you would." Archer said.

"I couldn't." Trip said between the chews of fish. "T'Pol wouldn't let me."

At this statement both starship captains couldn't hold their laughs. Tears streamed down their faces and they couldn't stop. Trip and Spock looked at eachother in wonder and Spock rose his brow. This made the captains laugh harder and Kirk even fell from his seat. Trip rose his shoulders, he probably wouldn't get to know the clue anyway.

--

An hour later all the senior officers stood at the transporter pad. They were just saying goodbye's and Hoshi and Uhura even cried softly. Soval stood at a distance and watched it calmly. He was keeping an eye on the two half vulcan couples at the other side of the transporter station. "It is time to go." Kirk said loud enough for everyone to hear. His crew stepped on the pads and Spock made a last ta'al; "Live long and prosper." He said. "T'Pol returned his gesture. "Peace and long life."

"Energize." Archer said and the familiar sound of the transporters brought them back to their own Enterprise.

"Let's go home." Kirk said and they all walked to their stations.

"Are you ready Mr.. Spock." Kirk said when he sat in his chair on the middle of the bridge. McCoy stood behind him and all the other where at their stations.

"Yes, captain. I will open the wormhole now." Spock punched in some codes and with a violent shake, a wormhole emerged right in front of them.

"Let's go, Mr.. Sulu." Kirk said and they flew right into it.

The ship emerged on the other side, but this time no-one had fallen. "Smooth ride, Spock!" McCoy said, still in his good mood.

"Are we in our own time?" Kirk asked, hoping he was right.

"Yes sir, and we're getting orders already!" Uhura said.

Spock turned his chair and started to give McCoy and Kirk a very detailed explanation of what he just had done.

"Say, Spock." McCoy interrupted him while he snapped his medical tricorder shut. "You seem awfully cheery." He added a wide grin to it, probably learned from Phlox.

Spock answered with a remark of his own which made McCoy jumping up and down and another of their famous verbal fights had begun.

Oh no! Not again! Kirk thought and felt a headache come up.

"Vere to, Keptin? Checkov asked.

"To the next star and then to the right." Kirk answered and the Enterprise flew of to it's next mission.

THE END

All stories are the property of the author, not to be reposted elsewhere or further distributed without permission of the author. This copyright is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Paramount or MGM.


End file.
